


The Weekend

by bloodsugar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Casual Sex, First Time, M/M, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: It's a bad idea to flirt with your old co-star, who also happens to be young enough to be your offspring, who is also a male and very much in the closet.Of course none of that actually stops Robert.





	The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> To Tom Holland and RDJ, not that they're ever going to see this - sorry you guys have so much chemistry, I guess?
> 
> To everyone else - I am predominantly a RPF writer, always have been. I could only resist so long. If RPF is not your thing, please feel free to skip this one.

Sometimes it occurs to Robert that he is friends with a 23 year old. Actual texting each other, face-timing, Instagraming about each other, hanging out, taking selfies together friends. 

He and Tom have a 31 year age difference and there are times he forgets about it entirely. 

Having met the boy when he was barely 19, Robert has had enough time to get used to the idea but he never thought he'd get _this_ used to it.

~

Robert is not sure when endearment turned into appreciativeness, pride into desire, protectiveness into possessiveness. One day Tom is the cute, talented kid from Britain who can put Robert's knack for accents to shame in a second, and the next he is the hot piece of ass Robert can't stop staring at whenever they're in the same room. And that accent? He has to actively try not to get a boner every time Tom opens his mouth. 

He has noticed some changes on Tom's end too. _'Oh my god, it's Robert Downey Jr.'_ turned to _'bossman'_, embarrassment turned to calm, nervousness turned to teasing quips.

Robert is on board with that change, very much so. If he looks harder, he can consider some of their exchanges as flirting. Even if it's a bad idea to flirt with your old co-star, who also happens to be young enough to be your offspring, who is also a male and very much in the closet. 

Of course none of that stops Robert from actually inviting the kid to his house every now and then, or to take him places - to dinner, to private screenings of upcoming movies, you name it. Robert is only human, and a man at that. He is used to getting his way, and more importantly, his life is arranged in a way that helps him get what he wants. The money, the success, the fame, the MCU thing, the open marriage. He has been enabled in many ways to live his best life, and that includes the occasional no-strings-attached encounter. 

He doesn't do it a lot, not really. Maybe once every couple of years, whenever the right person comes along. At this point, it has been a good three years since the last time he actually wanted someone. 

But now he wants Tom. The 'already admitted it to himself' type of want. Robert figures his departure from the MCU after Endgame has helped with that. Now they're just people who _used to_ work together. One less reason not to pursue this. 

~

Before Far From Home comes out, Robert considers inviting Tom to his house to watch it together. He figures he will fly Tom in on his jet, leave champagne and chocolates for him on the plane, or maybe even go pick him up himself - they could fuck during the flight if Robert turns on the charm enough. If that is how Tom Holland joins the mile high club, Robert will give himself special points. 

But then stuff happens, life gets busy for a couple of weeks, and his chance passes. So Robert regroups and thinks of his options, enjoying the process of it. 

Send the boy a large bouquet of flowers? 1000 roses? No, too corny. Buy him a new phone, or a car? No, that's way too much. The press will be on it in a second, and don't even start Robert on the fans. So no sending stuff at all maybe. 

What if he takes him on a trip somewhere? Maybe an island not many people would recognise them at - a Spanish one, perhaps. But that sounds too romantic, so it won't do either. If they do get recognised, then there aren't many ways to interpret their presence there, just the two of them. Robert doesn't even consider an option where Tom would just refuse a retreat to an island with him, it just isn't the best idea for the occasion. 

He considers donating to a charity in Tom's name; helping him adopt a puppy; paying for his little brothers' education. No; no; definitely no.

Then his ideas take a sexual turn. Maybe just outright text Tom, no beating around the bush. _'I want to, as your people would say, shag you.'_ or _'Now that we're not in the MCU, would you like for _me_ to be in _you_ instead?'_ \- Robert thinks either of these would do. He gets horny thinking about it though and ends up jerking off before we can compose an actual text.

He's too old to initiate something like this via text anyways. 

~

Tom, the sexy sweetheart, saves Robert from having to plot too much.

_'Hey bossman, I'm in LA for two weeks if you want to hang out?'_ A few emoticons follow the text that Robert is happy to receive. He knows Tom rents a nice little house with a view when he's in the States. Yes, this will do. 

_'Sign me up, I'll come to you.'_ He fires back, already thinking of the evenings, plural, he can spare. If Tom is up for it, Robert thinks he can make time come Friday, Saturday, Sunday, pun intended. They could make a sex weekend out of it. 

But yes, Robert is getting ahead of himself. He has to seduce Tom first. He is already at a slight disadvantage due to the time they've spent apart. But he hopes he isn't the only one who's been thinking about this the past few months. 

Tom's text makes him think maybe not. '_Awesome, just let me know when, I will make time.'_ It makes Robert think of that interview during the Homecoming press tour when Tom shared that he'd screen his mom's call but not Robert's. 

_'Friday night, text me the address again.'_ He sends the text, and the reply is immediate. 

Robert is very glad he's not Tom's dad, but he wouldn't say no to being his daddy. 

~

He ends up ordering Tom a cute limited edition Spider-man toy. 

Robert hopes it's not a ridiculously inappropriate gift for someone he's trying to screw, because it's actually a nice gift. It's personal, because Tom is a Spider-man fan and always has been; it's expensive as limited merchandise always is; it's not as in-your-face as a car or a trip to the Bahamas. He hands it to Tom at the door, and grins when Tom's face lights up. 

"You didn't have to bring me anything!" he says, but he's already tearing into the packaging as Robert steps inside and makes himself comfortable. He has purchased a bottle of whiskey too, so he puts that down on the table in the quaint living room. When they met it wasn't legal for Tom to drink in the US, but it's been a while since then and it's not like Tom has always been sober around Robert. Not that Robert will rely on alcohol to snag this.

"You like it?" Robert allows himself to look at Tom, really look at him. Just the two of them there, it's almost peaceful. Robert's desire is curled tight in his gut though, so when Tom looks up to meet his gaze, he doesn't soften it, doesn't try to look casual. 

Tom, bless him, almost looks stunned for a hot second, but then his lips curl. "I love it," he says, and if Robert was a lesser man, he'd freak out over the kid meaning him and not the toy. 

"I'm glad," he leans back into the chair he's sat in, taking his sunglasses off. Lets his gaze roam over Tom's form. White t-shirt, fitting him enough to show off that tight little body without going overboard; black skinny jeans that frame his lithe hips nicely; a pair of Louis Vuitton sneakers, red soles and all. It's a good look on him, like all of his looks.

Robert allows his eyes to linger. When he does meet Tom's eyes, he's pleased to see him rooted on the spot, cheeks flushed. 

~

Dinner is perfectly casual, even if the whiskey cost a thousand dollars and the toy placed ceremoniously on the table between them almost as much. 

Robert assists Tom in the kitchen - Tom insisted to cook - and pours their drinks. At the counter, he slides in close to the Tom, looking over his shoulder at the meal, their bodies grazing just enough for it to be suggestive. That is how Robert intends it. And when it goes well, he keeps it up. Grazes Tom's arms when he's serving the food; moves him out of the way with his hands on Tom's waist; play-fights him for the napkins. 

Tom is himself for the most part, but as the night wears on he becomes quieter, the looks he gives Robert taking on a new kind of heat. 

Robert will be damned if he discourages it. 

~

They sit on the coach to stream Homecoming on Netflix, with the plan to follow that up with Far From Home. 

During the first half of the movie, Robert is the perfect gentlemen, sitting half a foot away from Tom. 

Then that scene of Tony and Peter after the ferry incident comes on and Tom shifts closer, squirming next to him until their sides are flush. 

During the second half, Robert's hand is on the back of Tom's neck and he may or may not be massaging it throughout. He's half hard in his pants, but if Tom notices, he doesn't show it. 

~

Far From Home definitely is something. 

Robert thinks it's like Tony Stark barfed, no pun intended, all over the movie. Clips of Tony at Peter's school, a random airport in Italy; murals of Tony around the world; Tony on the news; Tony on Peter's tablet; Tony's glasses on Peter's face and his message, relayed from fake Fury. _'Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown'? _Seriously? Robert isn't exactly turned on by this Iron Man stamp on Peter's life, but he'll admit he gets why some fans go nuts over it. 

Tom is quiet next to him, but his head has relaxed in Robert's palm, his eyes on the movie. Robert tugs on his hair a little bit, for the third time tonight. And for the third time Tom sighs, the sound breathy and gentle. Robert wants to do it again; to make him feel good. 

After a couple of minutes pass, he pulls, a little harder this time. Tom's head lolls back with a moan, baring his neck, eyes falling closed.

Robert can't look away, mesmerised, his dick throbbing in his pants. 

~

Tom lets Robert give him an amateur head massage for all of thirty seconds before he's crawling in Robert's lap, the movie forgotten behind him. 

He kisses Robert in a way that is uniquely Tom - enthusiasm, charm and awkwardness combined. There's too much tongue at times, and not enough at others, but having a lapful of Tom Holland, Robert is not gonna complain. 

Between the heated kisses, there are impatient whines and Robert thinks, _yeah, me too_. He squeezes Tom's hips and is about to suggest they move it to the bedroom when Tom starts grinding in his lap. All coherent thoughts leave Robert's head for a while. 

Tom definitely shouldn't be that good at fucking _dry humping_, Robert thinks as he holds on for dear life and tries not to imagine Tom doing this without their clothes on.

His fingers are sunk into the coach on either side of Robert's head, thighs gripping Robert and keeping him in place. When he really gets into it, Tom throws his head back, speeding up.

Robert vaguely remembers he'd expected shyness. 

Tom makes him come in his pants like a teenager in three minutes flat. 

~

The second round is a little while later, in the actual bedroom. 

It's the fastest Robert has gotten it up in years. 

He puts Tom on his hands and knees after they undress, palming his gorgeous ass, then swatting it for good measure. Tom keens. Robert smirks to himself, ready to spank him red, but decides to leave it for another time. 

He fucks Tom with his fingers, opening him up, soothing his wanton cries with kisses to his lower back. 

~

Robert tries to put a condom on, really, he does. It's Tom that takes it out of his hand, flinging it across the room. It's kind of hot, really. 

And Robert is not going to be the one to turn down fucking that ass bareback. 

~

When he finally sinks _in_, Robert moans like a man tortured, squeezing his eyes shut. He'd opened Tom up himself and he was still gripping him so tight, pulling him in. 

Tom moans too, taking it so good, hands gripping the sheets. Robert hasn't even started moving yet. He rocks experimentally, testing both of them. He's going to have to be careful not to pop again, might be a while until he can get it up a third time and he wants to make this last. 

Tom moves back, fucking himself on Robert's cock, so Robert takes it as his cue and lays into him a bit, thrusting shallowly. It feels damn good, even better than he expected, that beautiful little ass sucking him in.

Robert could get used to this for sure. If he can have it every month, that'd be ideal. He goes a little faster, encouraging Tom's gasps, hands settling on his hips. It allows him to set the pace and keep it up, the sound of their skin meeting filling the room. 

"God I love your ass," Robert confesses after they've sunk into it, and Tom's ass clenches around him tight, his whole body stiffening. He twists to look at Robert over his shoulder, expression ridden with wounded pleasure. 

Robert falters, then resumes his pace, grabbing Tom tighter. "Wait," he instructs, panting through every thrust. "Not yet." 

But Tom moans, hand gripping his own dick, and comes straight after, shuddering around Robert. 

Robert gives him a moment, slowing down, caressing Tom's back and sides through it. His dick is so hard it practically hurts but he manages not to lose it. 

After Tom is done, he flips over and lies down under Robert, wiggling. He spreads his legs, wide and unabashed despite the flush covering his cheeks. 

"More," is the only word he says. 

Robert is happy to oblige. 

It doesn't take him long to get close, nailing Tom into the mattress being one of Robert's tamer fantasies. 

He tries to pull out and make a mess of Tom's stomach, or maybe even his pretty face, but he is pulled in close by surprisingly strong arms. 

"No, in me, come in me," Tom pants and it sounds like begging. Robert will shoot any second. "You sure?" he asks, barely keeping it together, his balls protesting at being denied their release.

Tom surprises him by huffing then, a needy groan on his lips, "_Breed me, please_, I'm sure."

Robert does, promptly, his orgasm almost knocking him out. 

~

They lay entangled for a while, Robert's weight bearing down on Tom, who is surprisingly comfortable for such a compact little thing. 

"I've wanted this for a while," Tom admits softly into the quiet of the room. 

Robert doesn't want to say too much too fast. But he won't mind making this a regular thing at all. 

"Me too," he says, kissing Tom's neck. He shifts his hips against Tom's and his dick stirs weakly. 

Tom arches into him, stretching a little, sighing. "Stay," he murmurs when Robert moves to lay down next to him. "The night, I mean," he clarifies at the look Robert gives him. 

Robert smirks. "Baby, I'll stay the weekend." That was his plan after all. 

~

Robert breaks his own sex record that weekend. 

~

For a sex weekend, there is surprisingly much not-sex, too. 


End file.
